


Sleepover

by transparentTemptation



Series: Lapidot High School AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Sexuality Crisis, Sleepy Cuddles, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transparentTemptation/pseuds/transparentTemptation
Summary: Lapis grants Peridot a friendly request, and then some...





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo it's midnight when I'm finishing this and I'm too impatient to wait until morning to give it a final check, so here it is! I decided to take a break from my main fic to write this oneshot, hope you enjoy!

Lapis was trying to not think about the fact that Peridot was changing in her room. She had her face buried in a pillow, which served both to hide the fact that her face was probably flushed and assure Peridot she wasn’t watching (no matter how much she wished she were.) Rule number one of being gay - never crush on your straight friend - had been shattered.

“Okay, you can look now.”

Lapis gave a muffled  _ mmph _ into the pillow in response and sat up. Her eyes landed on Peridot, and immediately she felt she needed to rebury her face.

Peridot had changed out of her usual t-shirt and jeans into… yet another t-shirt, this one oversized with a green alien printed on the front. The t-shirt hung past her hips, and Lapis couldn’t help but wonder if she was wearing shorts underneath or not.

Lapis hoped not, but she managed to avoid expressing this thought out loud. “I dig the shirt,” she said, with her standard fake air of chill.

“Really? It’s too big, so I only wear it to sleep.”

“Well, I think you look great in it.”  _ What the hell are you saying? _

“Oh, um, thanks. And thanks for letting me stay over, too.”

“Don’t thank me, thank Di. Honestly it’s a  _ miracle _ we managed to convince her to let you stay.”

“Are you ever gonna call your mom, you know, ‘mom’ again?”

“Probably not, Di just rolls off the tongue so much easier,” Lapis snarked.

“Your teenage rebellion thing sure is weird.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll hit you soon enough.”

“And I’ll shave off half my hair and dye the rest blue?”

“You know the fuzzy side of my head is irresistable. Besides, I think green would suit you much better.”

“Green hair? No way.”

“C’mon, it’d be like your alien!” Lapis poked the green head on the loose fabric of Peridot’s shirt.

“He doesn’t even have hair!”

“But  _ he’s _ green, are you trying to insult him?”

“I- You know what, you’re right. I will dye my hair green in solidarity with my alien shirt.”

Lapis gave a mock bow. “Your noble sacrifice is greatly appreciated.”

With a wave of her hand, Peridot responded, “Nonsense, it’s simply the proper thing to do.”

Lapis giggled at their ridiculous banter, and Peridot grinned with the satisfaction of making Lapis laugh. 

_ God, why does she have to be so cute? _

“So,” Peridot questioned, “why was your mom so concerned about me sleeping over? I mean, you know she loves me.”

“Oh… well, ever since I came out, she’s been so  _ weird _ about letting girls stay over. She used to be that way with guys, but now, like, Steven can stay whenever. You, however…”

Peridot seemed scandalized. “Wait… does she think we’re gonna… you know?”

“Apparently.”

“Does she think we’re doing it right now!?” Peridot whisper-shouted.

“Probably not. She let you stay, after all.”

“That’s true…”

Peridot took her phone out and flicked open a notification, an obvious sign that she didn’t want to think about if Lapis’ mom thought they were having sex anymore. Lapis did the same, and soon enough they had both flopped backwards onto the bed, laying next to each other in their own separate worlds. The silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable - they were best friends, after all - but it was asking to be broken.

Eventually, Lapis spoke. “Peridot, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Peridot looked up from her phone concerned, “Hm? What’s that?”

“I…” Lapis sniffled for effect. “... I’m gay.”

“Oh, shut up, you clod,” Peridot said, lightly slapping Lapis on the shoulder. “Everyone already knows.”

“I know.” Lapis stuck her tongue out, and Peridot rolled her eyes.

Another few minutes passed quietly, during which Peridot began to look much more melancholy. This time, she broke the silence. “How did you, um, know…?”

Lapis tilted her head to the side. “Know what?”

“Like, know you were gay.”

A flurry of emotions struck Lapis in that moment. Concern for her friend, certainly, but her heart also lept at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Peridot could like her back in the same way.

“Oh, uh, well… when I was younger, one of my friends said she saw her parents kissing and wanted to ‘practice’ for when she was married. Kid logic, right? So, of course, I blurted out ‘You can kiss me!’ And, uh, she did and it was... incredible?” Lapis rubbed her forehead, noticing that her entire face felt hot, and laughed. “I mean, of course we didn’t know what we were doing, but still! I actually told my mom about it, I was so happy. Then she had to explain the birds and the bees, and also the birds and the birds, in my case.”

“Wow… so you’ve known since then?”

“Pretty much, yeah, I discovered the word lesbian in middle school and the rest is history.”

“I remember that! You made flyers that said ‘Lapis Lazuli is a lesbian’ and hung them up all over school!”

“Oh yeah! And the teachers thought someone was bullying me until I told them it was me!” 

They both laughed at the whimsical memory, Lapis harder than Peridot, until...

“Oh my god, you just snorted!”

“I did not!”

“Yes you did, I heard it!”

“Prove it!”

“Okay! ‘Hi, I’m Lapis, and I went-’” Peridot snorted.

“‘Oh my god, you just snorted!’” Lapis echoed back.

“Touche, Lazuli…”

The pair burst out laughing again. As they calmed down, Peridot spoke.

“Do you think- actually, never mind.”

“No, wait, what were you gonna say?”

“It’s dumb, really.”

“Maybe, but I expect dumb with you.”

Peridot didn’t even take the chance to return the playful insult. Instead, she just sighed and said, “I was gonna say, ‘Do you think kissing a girl would help me know if I’m gay?’”

_ Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! _

“Do you think you are?”

“Maybe? Probably? I… honestly have no idea.”

Lapis, somehow, did not shout with joy at this turn of events. Her normal cool was disrupted, though, and her flirty question did not come out as confident as she would have liked.

“Do you, uh, have a girl in mind?”

“Would you do it? If- if you don’t mind, of course!”

“That-”  _ sounds like the best fucking idea I have ever heard.  _ “-can be arranged.” Lapis reached over and put a hand on Peridot’s arm; both turned red at the contact.

Peridot inched her face closer to Lapis’ until their noses were gently touching. “Should I- uh-”

Lapis responded by closing the gap between them, shutting her eyes as she pressed her lips against Peridot’s. Peridot froze in shock, her eyes wide open; the tension was palpable, and Lapis nearly pulled back until Peridot melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Lapis and pulling their bodies together. It was clear that Peridot was inexperienced, and so she allowed herself to be led through the kiss, moving her lips to meet Lapis’ in a passionate dance.

Lapis rolled Peridot’s bottom lip through her teeth, earning a quiet moan. She bit harder, and Peridot’s breath hitched. 

Peridot looked disappointed when Lapis pulled back slightly, smirking. “Oh my stars…” were the only words she could manage.

“You like that?”

Peridot nodded in response, eyes half lidded and mouth slightly agape, breathing heavily.

“Good.” Lapis rolled to straddle Peridot, sitting on the shorter girl’s thighs such that their faces were aligned. She may have been getting carried away, but _god_ , kissing Peridot was everything she had dreamed of. That soft moan was playing on loop in her head, and she needed to hear it again.

“Lapis…”

“Yes, Dot?”

“I- I’m gay.”

Lapis smiled. “I know.”

Peridot sat up slightly to kiss Lapis, who in turn pushed her back to the bed in an intense embrace. Her hand found her way to the bottom of Lapis’ shirt, gently brushing against bare skin.

Lapis gasped at the cool touch of Peridot’s fingertips. “Fuck,” she murmured as they kissed.

“Is, um, is this okay?” Peridot said, flattening her hand against Lapis’ side.

Lapis nodded, “Mhmm. This is your first kiss, right?”

“Yeah.” She seemed embarrassed. “Why?”

“Because you’re not supposed to be so good at this,” Lapis quipped as she cupped Peridot’s warm cheek in her hand.

“Have I mentioned your hands are  _ really _ cold?” 

“No colder than yours, and I’m not complaining.”

Peridot glanced down at her hand on Lapis’ waist. “Should I, uh, not, then?”

“No, I want you to. Like,  _ really _ want you to.”  _ Fuck, am I making this weird? _

“O- okay. Like this?” She ran her hand along Lapis’ skin, drawing out a light shiver.

“Yeah, like that. But,” she whispered against Peridot’s lips, “don’t overthink it.”

Following Lapis’ words of wisdom, they dissolved into another kiss. Peridot’s hand found its way up Lapis’ back, as if to unclasp lingerie that wasn’t there. Lapis’ tangled hers in Peridot’s hair, running her fingers through the short blonde locks. Any thought that was not of the other was gone from their heads; it seemed impossible to tell where one body ended and the other began as they pulled each other closer into a tangle of limbs and lust.

Peridot unconsciously bucked her hips and Lapis smirked mid-kiss.  _ I can’t believe she’s so- _

Fingernails stabbing into Lapis’ back interrupted her train of thought, and she moaned from the sudden sensation. Retribution for the smirk, she supposed, but two could play at that game. Quickly shuffling around, she placed her knee between Peridot’s thighs and pressed it upwards. Just as she had hoped, no shorts adorned her companion’s body. Peridot drew in a sharp breath at the touch.

“Are you okay?” Lapis asked, drawing back.

“Yeah,” Peridot answered lightly.

“Do you want me to?” She wiggled her knee to indicate what she was talking about.

“Please, yes.”

“Okay.” She placed a kiss on Peridot’s nose. “I didn’t realize you felt this way about me.”

“Neither- neither did I,” Peridot said through heavy breaths, smiling up at Lapis.

She couldn’t help but smile back. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything.”

Lapis leaned down to whisper in Peridot’s ear, “You’re gorgeous.”

“So are you,” she breathed as Lapis placed a series of kisses from her ear down to her neck, gently biting at the end to draw out another perfect moan. “Your… your leg.”

“What about it?” She mumbled coyly.

“H- harder.”

“Wow, you’re really into this.”

“Sh- shut up, just do it.”

“A bit demanding, are we?” But Lapis obliged, adding, “For you, my dork,” as she bit Peridot’s neck again, harder this time.

Peridot moaned and grinded against Lapis’ leg. “ _ Oh fuck _ , Lapis, you’re gonna leave a mark.”

A devilish look flashed in her eye. “Is that a problem?”

“Someone will see.”

“So, somewhere no one will see?” She tugged at the bottom of Peridot’s shirt.

Peridot was too worked up to be embarrassed anymore and just nodded hastily. Lapis slid lower as she pulled the shirt up, kissing and nibbling her way down from Peridot’s navel to upper thigh. She planted a gentle kiss near Peridot’s heat, admiring the dreamy sigh that followed, before biting down hard for an equally-admirable yelp of pain and pleasure.

“Too much?”

“No, just… surprising.”

“Well, I’m full of surprises.” With that, Lapis greedily tugged Peridot’s shirt up the rest of the way, revealing her breasts.

“Hey!” Peridot exclaimed.

“Should I not?”

“It’s just  _ cold _ .”

“I can fix that.” Lapis placed her hand against Peridot’s chest, gently massaging. 

“Your- ah- hands are cold, too, remember?”

“Fiiiine, you leave me with no other choice.” Lapis moved her head up to slowly kiss one of Peridot’s nipples.

“ _ Fuck, _ oh my stars-”

“Good?”

“Incredible.”

Lapis watched Peridot while continuing her work.

She was just so  _ beautiful _ as she laid there, completely enraptured with pleasure. Every kiss was a moan of pleasure, every bite a desperate gasp and eyelids squeezed tighter. Peridot felt the pleasure throughout her entire body, a series of electric shocks reducing her to putty in her lover’s hands. One spot, however, felt empty.

“Lap… leg… please…”

Without stopping, Lapis brought her leg up again to fill the void between Peridot’s thighs.

Time itself seemed to melt away as they fell deeper into the rhythm of desire. As Peridot grinded harder, Lapis’ kisses became quicker, and as Lapis bit more, Peridot’s breath became more ragged, her moans louder, her exclamations of “fuck, oh my stars” and whispers of “yes, yes, Lapis” more frequent. 

Lapis broke the embrace first, her leg cramping. “Dot?”

Peridot could barely speak to make a response. “Yeah?”

“This position is kinda awkward for me.”

“Oh, uh…” She trailed off, as if she were thinking of a solution. Truthfully, she could barely think of  _ anything _ beyond the sensation that had suddenly stopped.

“Here, how about this?” Lapis laid down next to Peridot, wrapping one hand around her neck and placing the other on her panties. “Is this okay?”

Peridot nodded and Lapis kissed her on the cheek before curling a hand between her legs and rubbing slowly. She moaned almost immediately, as if to answer Lapis’ unasked question of if it felt good.

They were both entranced, Peridot with the pure pleasure coursing through her, and Lapis with the beautiful sounds that pleasure created. Lapis couldn’t help herself - she had definitely gotten carried away - and pulled Peridot’s panties aside, dipping two fingers in. She climbed on top as Peridot moaned, passionately kissing her neck, her chin, her cheek, her lips. Their kiss was clumsy and teeth collided (neither cared) as they pulled each other closer until no space remained. With Lapis inside of her, Peridot could hardly control her lips to kiss back, and Lapis drew back to watch as Peridot squirmed. She placed her thumb on Peridot’s clit, working it in circles.

Peridot took in a heavy, gasping breath and arched her back as she climaxed, moaning, “Fuck, fuck, oh my stars, Lapis yes, fuck yes, Lapis, oh my stars.” She collapsed onto the bed, her limbs twitching with the residual orgasm.

Lapis sighed contentedly, slipping her fingers out and licking them clean.

“Ewwwwwww.”

“Want a taste?” Lapis teased.

“No way.”

“Suit yourself, I taste better anyways.”

“Maybe… maybe later.”

Lapis’ face felt somehow hotter than it did before. “Wait, seriously?”

“Gotta…” Peridot yawned, “...return the favor somehow.”

“Get some sleep first, you’d probably fall asleep halfway through. Oh, and,” Lapis sat up and tossed Peridot panties from her bag, “you may want a new pair of these.”

“Wh- oh-” another yawn, “thanks.”

“Of course, you dork. Here, get under the covers before you pass out.”

Peridot lazily stood up and changed into the new panties. They both laid down, drawing the covers up over themselves. Lapis turned off the bedside lamp and rolled over to embrace Peridot. 

As they were beginning to drift off to sleep, comfortable in each other’s grasp, Peridot spoke. “Lapis?”

“Yeah?”

“I… I love you.”

“That’s gay.”

“Oh shush, you clod.”

Lapis giggled. “I love you too.”


End file.
